Stand By Your Man
by letsmakeitworthit
Summary: AU version of 5x05 Probable Cause. Rick has an alibi for the night of the murder, one to shock the entire precinct.


**I wrote this ages ago, completely forgot about it until today. Been having some trouble writing for my current fics so I was searching for things I'd already written to touch up and this was one of them. This is my AU version of Probable Cause.**

* * *

"No! No way, he didn't do it, it's not possible." Kate shouted as she paced around Captain Gate's office

"Detective Beckett please, sit down" Gates shouted at her "You cannot work this case. You've already made your mind up and I can't have that"

"You don't understand, there's no way that he could do this" Kate told her

"How do you know that? You can't vouch for him all night can you?" Gates shot back

"Yes I can" Kate told her, her eyes trained on her captains

"Detective, I know you want to protect your friend, but you are not lying to get him out of prison, the evidence says he did this, he doesn't have an alibi, what more can I do?" Gates told her as she walked towards her office door "Now you need to leave Detective, you are not allowed back in this precinct until tomorrow morning, and when you return, you are not to be part of this case"

"Sir you"

"Detective just go" Gates cut her off, not allowing her to finish

"Can I go talk to the boys and Castle before I leave?" Kate questioned, she needed to do this

"You've got five minutes, and I will be in the observation room watching" Gates told her

"No problem, that's fine" Kate told her

"Beckett" the boys addressed her as she entered the interrogation room

"I'm off the case. Gates is sending me home, not allowed back in until tomorrow morning and under no circumstances am I allowed to help with this case" Kate told her team, her eyes focused on Rick

"Why" Rick asked, shocked that she was giving up on helping him out of this

"Because I've already made my mind up about you, so I can't work the case properly." Kate told him, she wasn't addressing anyone else in the room "You are going to give Gates your alibi"

"No. I can't do that" Rick argued

"Well she doesn't believe me so you're going to have to, because I don't know what I'd do if you get sent down for this" Kate told him as she sat on the table beside him her hand reaching out to squeeze his shoulder

"Are you ready for this?" Rick asked her

"Doesn't matter if I am, getting you out of here is more important" Kate told him "Gates is in the observation room, so if this doesn't get her to believe me I'm pretty sure you giving her your alibi will"

With that Kate leant forward, her hand cupping his jaw as she pressed her lips to his. She hadn't been able to kiss him since they started this case and she missed his lips, the feel of him against her. She pushed harder, holding his head in place, her tongue running along the seam of his lips begging for entrance, which he granted with a groan, his hands jerking with the need to touch her, only to be met with the cool metal of the cuffs causing him to hiss and pull back from this kiss.

"Sorry" Kate whispered against his lips as she stroked his face, "Just needed a kiss"

"Not your fault I'm cuffed, although I thought the next time would be more fun" Rick smirked as he saw the smile forming on her face

"Trust me it will be" Kate replied as she moved back, standing from her position to turn to face the boys and the observation room "I best be off, was only supposed to have five minutes, think I over run a little. Castle would like to give you his alibi"

"Right erm...sure" Esposito stuttered as he turned to see Kate leaving the interrogation room, only to be met by the sound of their Captain shouting at her

"Doesn't sound good" Rick told the boys as he looked at them for the first time since Kate had entered the room

"Did you think it would be Castle? Come on, you guys new this was going to happen that's why you tried so hard to cover it all up" Ryan stated bluntly

"Wait, what?" Esposito shouted "You knew and you didn't tell me? What the hell bro?"

"Guys? Can I give you my alibi now, I'd kind of like to get out of her before Kate leaves" Rick told the duo who turned to face him and took their seats

"Resuming the interview with Mr Castle at 1600 hours, where were you Friday night between 9pm and 1am Mr Castle?" Esposito asked as he set the tape recording once again

"I was with my girlfriend at my loft" Rick replied

"Would you give me the name of your girlfriend Mr Castle?" Ryan inputted

"Katherine Beckett" Rick stated flatly, they clearly new from the way Kate had just kissed him but he knew he had to say it for the benefit of the tape

"How long have you and Miss Beckett been dating Mr Castle?" came the voice of Captain Gates as she entered the room, Esposito stating for the tape that she had entered before allowing Castle to continue

"Around 5 months I would say, since the day she was suspended" Rick told Gates as she walked to stand behind Ryan and Esposito

"How do we know that you didn't just slip out while she was asleep?" Gates pushed

"Beckett is a light sleeper so she would have heard me leave, that is if we were in fact sleeping, which we weren't." Rick told them

"Ew bro seriously?" Esposito moaned as he registered Castle's words

"She asked, only telling you what happened" Rick told them

"How do I know you two aren't just making this up so that you don't have to go to prison?" Gates shot at him

"You can ask my daughter, mother and her father, who have known about us from about a month into the relationship, then the Hampton's PD will also tell you that we were together at least two weeks ago since we went away together for the weekend." Rick told her

"That's family they will lie to get you out. And why does the Hampton's PD know?" Gates told him

"Because there was a murder while we were away, the body managed to stagger into my back garden and end up in my pool just as Beckett and I were about to go for a swim, they had to take our statements" Rick told her once again

"I'll be right back" Gates told the group as she stormed out of the room shouting as she went "Beckett! My office! Now!"

"Why did you think this was a good idea? You're not allowed to work together when you are in a relationship. You know the regulations" Gates told her as she sat at her desk

"I know this looks bad, and we knew this would happen, but we're still trying to find our footing here and neither of us wanted to ruin anything, so not telling anyone and carrying on as normal was the best way to do that." Kate told her as she took a seat

"You do realise I have to take action against you for this? You went against protocol" Gates informed her

"I figured as much, but Castle isn't a paid member of the NYPD so he's not officially my partner. He's been going with Ryan or Esposito more often than not when we go out in the field since we came back. I don't want him to get hurt so making sure we can't be compromised was one of my top priorities. We work well as a team, the four of us. Castle is useful out in the field, but he's more useful here, thinking outside the box, the closure rate as never been as high" Kate defended

"I know, but I still think it better if you take the rest of the week off, let me look into a few things, I don't want to see you or Castle here until next Monday. Got it?" Gates told her

"Yes sir" Kate replied

"Now get out of my precinct, and take Castle with you, he's free to go. And for what it's worth detective, it's good to see you smiling."

"Thank you" was Kate's only reply before she raced out of the office and into the interrogation room to rescue Castle "Come on, we're out of here"

"What?" Rick asked stunned

"Gates says your free to go, your alibi must have checked out, now can someone un-cuff my boyfriend so we can get out of here?" Kate asked the two stunned Detectives

"Sure Beckett" Esposito replied as Ryan went to un-cuff Castle

"See you guys on Monday, if you need any help just call, not allowed back in the precinct until Monday though" Kate told them as she grabbed a hold of Ricks hand, pulling him up from his seat and out of the door

"Sure thing Beckett, have fun" Ryan shouted

"Oh we will" came her reply as she reached the lift and pressed the button, the entire bullpen watching them stand in front of the lift hands clasped together like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"They're all watching right?" Rick asked quietly

"Pretty sure they are yeah" Kate replied

"Want to give them something to talk about?" Rick asked as the lift pinged to signal is arrival

"Why not, kind of want to kiss you again anyway" Kate replied as she stepped into the lift dragging him in behind her. He reached to press the button for the lobby before wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning in to press his lips to hers. Her arms automatically moved to wrap around his neck, as she deepened the kiss, the erupting cheers from the bullpen fading as the lift doors closed and they started their decent.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Amy**


End file.
